zngfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Archived Miiverse Posts
There's now a tutorial video with a demo of the archiving process. Please give it a watch! Also: even if you don't feel up to the process of saving posts, you can still contribute by posting links to Miiverse posts you’d like to be archived. Please place however many links you would like in the appropriate sections on this page, and we will make a copy of them, including all the comments (unlike what Nintendo will be providing) before Miiverse shuts down and upload them to the wiki. They will be saved as PDFs, with all of the comments visible (so no hidden spoilers, unfortunately) Just click the arrow next to the edit button at the top right of the page, and choose the source editor in the drop-down list. Then post the links like this, with the URL between two square brackets and with a name right after the URL and separated by a space. *Saving Miiverse Posts (by Nintendoer) It will show up like this: *Saving Miiverse Posts (by Nintendoer) If the link is green, that means it has already been successfully saved as a PDF by at least one member of the ZNG. Chat Posts Any chat posts you want to preserve other than those already listed on List of ZNG Chat Posts can go in this section (so, not Ed™'s, but others). Maguire * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Chat Post 19 (by Maguire) Meagan * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Issi's Chat *Issi's Chat 2 *Issi's Chat 3 *Issi's Chat 4 *Issi's Chat 5 *Issi's Chat 6 *Issi's Chat 7 *Issi's Chat 8 *Issi's Chat 9 Others *1st link goes here *2nd *Etc. Logs Any logs not already listed on List of Logs Made by ZNG Members. (時のオカリナ, Jp. Ocarina of Time, pt. 1) https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAACAAADVHkqvsOnEw *1st link goes here *2nd *Etc. Discussions/Trivia/Challenges/Other Any other Miiverse post you want to be preserved with comments here on the wiki. Brandon Posts with comments up through February 15, 2015 have been saved by Ray, who will upload them to the wiki at a later date. Eeee-Money * (reserving this space for later) Elzonire *https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAADAAADV44kYGbNmw *https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAADAAADV44kCuFX5w *https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAADAAADV44j0TD-XQ *https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAADAAADV44jPvd58w *https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAADAAADV44itpMIiQ *https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAADAAADV44idOQooQ *https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAADAAADV44iVwFiTA *https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAADAAADV44h_4PT2A *https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAADAAADV44grW5gpw *https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAADAAADV44gQrmJVQ *https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAADAAADV44b9_M7vg *https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAADAAADV44aqRUWYQ *https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAADAAADV44Zio-CCQ *https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAADAAADV44Yp-rEww *https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAADAAADV44XtPoifQ *https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAADAAADV44XtPoifQ *https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAADAAADV44VT5KJ-Q *https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAADAAADV44U9Ba9zQ *https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAADAAADV44Ul8h0Zg *https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAADAAADV44UZf8CVQ *https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAADAAADV44UDt-IrQ *https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAADAAADV44Tvjblkw *https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAADAAADV44N0uQyQA *https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAADAAADV44NkiuY4A *https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAADAAADV44Ne3_B8A *https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAADAAADV44MrfEZ-w *https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAADAAADV44MX-5Yvw *https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAADAAADV44MX-5Yvw *https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAADAAADV44MJwvO5w *https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAADAAADV44LjOr7bg *https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAADAAADV44KFbx4NA *https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAADAAADV44JsZRAYw *https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAADAAADV44Io4iIIw *https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAADAAADV44HWSOMgA *https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAADAAADV44GuXIyWQ *https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAADAAADV44FXtD4tw *https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAADAAADV44FArMwNw *https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAADAAADV44Cb6Lmyw *https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAADAAADV44CG913kQ *https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAADAAADV44BseUzLw *https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAADAAADV44BFgYM0g *E3 '17 thoughts *Easting an onion whole *Got a PS2 Slim and FFX! *Kokiri etymology *LA's Eagle's Tower's Japanese name *LA's Face Shrine's Japanese name *Received a Switch carrying case *Tempted to get a PS2 *LA's Wind Fish's Japanese name *LA's Color Dungeon's Japanese name *Zelda rocks Japanese names *Toad species vs. character *Oshus' Japanese name *And more… Justin86 * * * * * * * * * * * Matthew Has archived all his posts with comments, and will upload these to the wiki at a later date. Nintendoer Currently saving his own posts. Currently saved all posts w/comments up through December 31, 2015 (approximately 250 posts left to review), and will upload these to the wiki at a later date. Ray * * * * * * * * Ryan * * * * * *And more… Stagger * * * *And more… Others *1st link goes here *2nd *Etc. Other Resources For Archiving * GNU wget: https://www.gnu.org/software/wget/, a command-line tool for recursive web page downloading. * iMacros: https://imacros.net/overview/data-extraction/, a browser extension for automating browser tasks such as downloading web pages. * archiveteam page on Miiverse archiving status: http://www.archiveteam.org/index.php?title=Miiverse